


A Different Kind of Contest

by EndangeredMind



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Farting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Bumblebee and Rodimus engage in new kind of contest.





	A Different Kind of Contest

Bee sighed as he sat down on the couch, panting a bit as he relaxed into the blue sofa, which creaked a bit from the sudden weight being thrust upon it. He didn’t really care as he had tried to fix the couch before, but it continued to creak, so he simply left it. Now all he had to do was wait for Rodimus to return home, so they could cuddle up on the couch and watch a film or play a game or something. Bee sighed again as he eyed the controllers. They were currently playing a game which had multiplayer story, so they were able to complete it together. Surely Bee could play for five minutes, then set the controller back down again?

“Just one game can’t hurt right? He’ll never know!” Bee smirked, before bending down to grab the controller. As he did, the front door opened and Rodimus walked in, a smug look on his face as he pushed the door shut behind him. “Oh, trying to play the game without me, are we? I see. Excuse me a minute!” He snickered and walked over to the couch, before sitting down on it roughly, ignoring the angry protesting noises that came from it and he grunted and let rip a long and rather dirty backfire. **BBBBFFFLLLLRRRTTT!** This was turned into a black cloud that erupted from his aft and stained the cushions of the sofa. He was rather proud of loud and rather rank backfires and showed them off like a trophy collection.

Bee groaned and held his nose, fanning the air a bit whilst Rodimus simply laughed and went on about how that was the real smell of a mech and how Bee should stop being such a little sparkling and accept that Rodimus was going to do that no matter what happened. Bee groaned as Rodimus let rip another fart before groaning. **BBBRRRAPPPTTT! BBRRRAMMMMPP!** They always smelt awful! Like a mix of burnt energon and old oil. However, he wasn’t going to let Rodimus off that easy with a few curse words, fanning his hand and complaining. This time he was going to get his own back. He grunted and listened as his tank began gurgling, no doubt brewing up a storm.

Snickering to himself, he waited until Rodimus had stopped looking smug before sighing a bit as he let out a rather loud and brassy fart. **PPPFFFFFRRRRTTTTT!** This explosive backfire took Rodimus completely by surprise. “What the hell was that?” The flamed mech asked, looking down at the smaller minibot, who simply looked at him a rather satisfied look on his faceplates as a large dark blue cloud filled the air and clung to the fabric of the couch. “Ahh that feels so much better!” He laughed, leaning back into the couch cushions, looking rather smug about what he had just done.

“You are so damn sneaky! Alright, if that’s how you want to play, then so be it!” Rodimus grinned and let out a rather silent sounding one. TTTHHUURRTTT He smirked, but felt slightly disappointed, as that sounded like a small thud, and wasn’t as long or as loud as he had expected. However, just because it was silent, doesn’t mean that it would be any different from any of his previous backfires. The smell also adhered to the cushions, making them sag a bit. It seemed that their gas had some weight to it, and all Bee could do was wiggle his hips and let a loud fart rip, making Rodimus clap him on the back and congratulate him on a job well done. A job well done? Bah. Bee would not be let down by this! He would win this farting contest and show Rodimus who the dirtiest bot really was!

Bee groaned and gasped a bit as Bee let off backfire after backfire, secretly loving how gassy the larger bot was being. Who knew that the big mech could pull off such a large number of backfires in such a small space of time? This was like some amazing thing that had been hidden from him. However, he was not one to be beaten easily, and he loved a challenge, no matter how easy or hard it would be! “Oh you’ve asked for it now!” He laughed and spread his legs apart and took in several deep vents, allowing for gas to build up in his tanks, before he started to massage them, smirking as the gas began to travel down his pipes and towards the exhaust port, and he snickered as he let it stop there for a moment, before it all came out in a giant explosion of gas. **BBBFFFRLLLLRRRTTTTBBBRRRRRTTTTFFFFRRRRRRRTTTT** This meaty and rather drawn out backfire made the cushion underneath his aft become very hot and rather dirty.

“Primus Bee! That stinks!” Rodimus groaned, rapidly fanning the air, trying to get rid of this massive bomb that the bright yellow mech had dropped. This was disgusting and rather intriguing at the same time. How could one mech let out such a massive backfire in such a small space of time? He groaned and then let another rip, but it was no use. He simply couldn’t complete with a blast that size! He sighed and stopped, grunting as he collapsed back into the now stained and dirty couch cushions, groaning as his aft hissed like a gas tap that was left open. Even though it was all for nothing, he was just too stubborn to accept defeat from such a small and innocent looking bot like Bee.

“So that makes me the winner!” Bee laughed and let out one last fart, before sinking down beside Rodimus, not caring that the room now had some smoke in it, nor that the couch smelt like it had been sitting at the bottom of an oil lake and an a stale energon reserve, all that mattered was that Bee had won and there was nothing Rodimus could do about it!


End file.
